1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bypass turbojet engine (single or twin spool) with separate or mixed flows in which the development of the bypass ratio as a function of flight conditions is tied to the flight cycle. Fuel proportions or nozzle parameters have little effect on this development.
Moreover, at speeds of supersonic flight the bypass ratio increases, while it would be highly desirable that it decrease so as to achieve maximum thrust for a given engine size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known bypass turbojet engines in which the bypass ratio is modified as a function of flight conditions; in these turbojets, however, the turbine located in the secondary flow is subjected to the action of hot gases.